The Road Not Taken
by EleanorPalimore
Summary: Basically, Stefan and Katherine are both being held captive by Klaus in Alaric's apartment, the night before the sacrifice. Having nothing else to do, they talk about the past, and clear up some old grievances.


"Isn't this nice," Katherine said conversationally. Her voice was hoarse. Stefan wondered what she'd suffered at the hands of Klaus. Her clothes were ripped and her skin was streaked with dried blood, although any wounds had healed instantly.

"He only needs one vampire," he mused.

"Better you die than I," she said, with bitter amusement. Stefan laughed, and rested his head against the wall.

"So your love only goes so far," he said.

"I look out for myself, Stefan. But you know that." She met his gaze. "But I do love you. People think love is magical and perfect and romantic, but that's not how it goes. Sometimes love just hurts." Stefan was gazing down at the floor – she shook her head. "I do love you."

"I know." He turned to look at her. "I believe you." She smiled impishly. "But what's your love worth, Katherine? You'll always do what's best for you. You would drop me in a heartbeat if someone better came along. And you'd let me die if it meant you would live." She frowned. "That's why I love Elena – she's exactly the opposite."

"You think she's an angel," Katherine said angrily. "But we're more alike than you want to admit. She might be softer than I am, but she's a fighter. She's not a porcelain doll. If you keep treating her like one, you'll drive her straight into Damon's arms." Katherine laughed darkly. Stefan shook his head. "You think she loves you as much as I do? I've loved you for more than a century. I know you better than she ever will."

"Stop," Stefan said quietly. "Just stop, Katherine. What do you have to gain?"

"I want you to accept the truth, Stefan," Katherine said. "You can't see it – but you're barely half of what you should be. You pretend to be human, you deny yourself everything that could make you strong – at least I'm living my life. If I die tomorrow, I won't have any regrets."

"None?"

"I've done some awful things, Stefan," she said archly. "But all in the name of self-preservation. It's the most basic instinct we have, humans _and_ vampires – and deep down, you understand that." Stefan shook his head; the door swung open briefly, and two blood-bags dropped onto the floor. Katherine lunged to grab one as the door slammed shut.

"Careful," Stefan said.

"Klaus knows we're not escaping from here," Katherine said. "Why would he drug us?" She held out the other one. "Don't pretend you're not hungry – you need to keep your strength up. We both do, if we have any chance of escaping tomorrow."

"I'm not planning to run away," Stefan said. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Then you'll need your strength for when you fight, and inevitably die."

"We have a plan," Stefan said, but he took the blood-bag and tore open one of the corners with his teeth.

"You won't beat Klaus," Katherine said. "You can run, or you can die. He _will_ get his way."

"That's your problem, Katherine," Stefan said. "You have to run, because you don't have anyone willing to risk their life for you, to fight alongside you. You don't stand a chance against Klaus alone, so you have to run away – and hope he has better things to worry about."

"It's worked this long, hasn't it?" she said, tossing the empty bag to the side.

"What's the point in living like that?" Stefan asked. She rolled her eyes.

"It beats not living at all," she said. When Stefan only gave her a sceptical look she sighed. "Always so proper," she said. "Even after all these years. You and your morals… your father's dead, you know? You don't have to play that role anymore." Stefan laughed bitterly.

"It's not a role, Katherine."

"Sure it is." She smiled playfully. "You always played the considerate, dutiful son. Guiseppe's pride and joy, his protégé. But you and I both know the truth; you're just like me. A survivor. We'd both do anything we had to, to get what we want." She smirked. "And don't bother denying it. I've watched you, over the years. I know what you've been up to." Stefan drained the blood-bag, let it fall to the floor.

"We're not the same," he said, but his words lacked conviction.

"No, because you've been refusing to accept a huge part of yourself, Stefan – a part of yourself that's dangerous to ignore. You're a hunter, a predator. You'll kill if you need to. As much as you play the 'good guy', there's no denying it."

"We can choose to be better," Stefan said.

"By choosing to be weaker?" She laughed. "No, Stefan. You can choose to live like a monk, but where does it get you? Humans still hate you. Supernaturals just walk all over you. Tell me what this life gives you, except the illusion of a human life." He didn't reply, and she leant back against the wall, winding her hair around her finger. "If you fight tomorrow, you'll die," she mused. "Elena will die, Damon will die. Everyone fighting Klaus will die. He'll decorate this town with their entrails. Be smart, Stefan. Come with me… we'll have a better chance of escaping if we work together." He looked at her, and she smiled; he folded his arms across his knees, and rested his head on them.

"I'm not running, Katherine," he said wearily.

"Then you'll _die_." The vehemence in her voice made him look up. She seemed genuinely distressed.

"What does it matter, as long as you're alive?" he asked mockingly.

"But we can _both_ live, Stefan," she said, moving closer. "We can escape Mystic Falls and just keep running. We can travel around the world. We can do what we want." Stefan leaned away from her.

"That's not the kind of life I want."

"It's better than no life at all!" Katherine said, her voice raw with emotion. She was leaning in towards him, eyes shining. Stefan was startled by how earnest and unguarded she looked – she looked more like Elena than she'd ever done before.

"It's not happening, Katherine," he said. She subsided, and moved away from him.

"You'd choose a handful of people over your own life?" she asked.

"Always."

"Then I guess we're not that alike, after all." She leant back against the wall.

"I guess not." They sat in silence for a while – Stefan was listening out for any voices, and Katherine was just watching him. After a while, he turned to look at her.

"Elena doesn't know how lucky she is," Katherine said.

"She does."

"No, she doesn't. I've seen the way she looks at Damon." Katherine stood up.

"They're friends. Damon loves her, but… Elena loves me."

"Maybe she loves you both." Katherine sat down in front of Stefan.

"Don't, Katherine," he said, when she took his hand.

"If you die tomorrow," she said, refusing to let go, "This is the last time we're ever going to be together. I love you. I know you love me too. Just let me have one goodbye kiss." Stefan shook his head. Katherine sprang forwards, pinned him against the wall.

"If you really loved me, you'd stick around and fight." She stopped.

"I do love you."

"Prove it." He whispered the words. She faltered.

"And Klaus would kill me, too."

"Wasn't it you who said I died for love?" He grimaced. "Well, _you'd_ be dying for love. That's your choice. Live for yourself or die for me. Either way, you're never going to see me again."

"I'm not stupid, Stefan," Katherine said. "I know you're playing me. I'm not a fool. If I did stick around and fight, and by some miracle we happened to win, at the end of it you'd run right back into Elena's arms. And if we lost, and you and I both died, I'd know you were thinking about her." Stefan shrugged, and she sat down beside him. "I think you love her. But I know you love me more. I felt it, Stefan. You can't fake those feelings, and you can't compel someone to love you. Not really." They sat in silence for a while. Eventually Stefan sighed and turned towards her slightly. She gazed at him warily.

"I loved you," he said. "And it killed me." He put his arm around her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Come here." She shuffled sideways so that his legs were either side of her; he wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him, resting her head on his chest. She smiled.

"This is nice."

"Goodnight, Katherine," he said. She shut her eyes.

"Goodnight."


End file.
